


i love to watch you, honey, you need me

by antinyettetopaz



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Facetime, Public teasing, Sexting, Smut, Sort Of, jughead and betty are only mentioned, yes they are doing the dirty on a facetime call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antinyettetopaz/pseuds/antinyettetopaz
Summary: Cheryl needs to go away for a business travel, but Toni's insatiable hormones have a wicked plan in mind that results in a very much interesting FaceTime call that gives Toni what she wants (kind of).
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	i love to watch you, honey, you need me

**Author's Note:**

> well, this is going to be a little different from what we usually have here. i haven't seen any fics with this particular plot in it so..... yeah, enjoy.

“I just don’t understand why you can’t join them on Zoom and just be here instead of traveling hundred of miles just to go to a stupid conference.”

Cheryl caught with her peripheral vision the moment when Toni threw herself on the bed, dangerously close to where her bag was neatly organized, the pout that Cheryl couldn’t resist making its presence known on her girlfriend’s lips. 

She hated being away from Toni for that long. A weekend was  _ way  _ too much time when they haven’t spent a single night apart since they moved in together, two years ago. For Toni’s dislike, Cheryl had to go and get herself a job where she made enough in a month to cover the monthly expenses of the equivalent of three months, that was now requiring that they traveled to near cities to have conferences and meetings with international companies.

“Babe, I’m not enjoying this any more than you are, but it’s my job.” Cheryl took her eyes off from the smaller bag in front of her and looked up at Toni, who was laying on the bed with half of her back resting against the headboard. “If I could not go, I would.” 

“Can’t you just say I’m dying or something, and that you need to stay home and take care of me?” Toni huffed, pleading eyes staring directly into Cheryl’s. “Tell them I have a kidney problem and I need supervision.”

“You do need supervision,” Cheryl agreed, way too fast for Toni’s liking. “But it’s a weekend, Toni. I’ll be back on Sunday. We can FaceTime during all the hours I’m not inside that room with fucking Betty Cooper and her annoying ass boyfriend.” 

“Okay, now you’re just making me sound like I’m a toddler. Or a very, very needy and clingy person.” Toni said in response, getting a head shake from Cheryl. 

“Am I wrong?” She mocked, and the silence that settled right after was endearing for Cheryl, to say the least.

The next twenty minutes, Cheryl spent trying to get her things ready to go and, surprisingly, Toni helped this time. Before the redhead had to leave in an hour, she sat down on the bed, her posture completely messed up from bending her body forward to see the screen of her laptop on the mattress, to finish answering some emails regarding the weekend. She was mentally preparing herself for that long drive before she felt Toni’s arms wrapping around her waist and her weight making the mattress move behind her, a tiny silhouette snuggling up against her back. 

It wasn’t unusual. Toni would crawl into her personal space every time she had the chance to, and Cheryl never complained about it because what’s to complain, anyway? 

But she  _ really  _ needed to finish those emails, and Toni’s hand creeping up under her shirt wasn’t helping her concentrate at all. 

“Babe,” Cheryl said in faux scold. “What are you doing?”

“Nothing,” Toni answered nonchalantly, trying to put on a fake innocent tone that was clearly failing at each second. “Just enjoying your presence before you leave me.”

“You know I’m not one to complain about you touching me, ever, but right now I really need to get these finished before I hit the road.” Cheryl answered, without taking her eyes off the screen which made Toni roll her eyes. 

“It’s just an email,” Toni complained, but her tone quickly changed to a sultry one as she whispered, “You have very nimble fingers, you can type that answer in ten minutes if you want to.”

“Oh, is that so?” Cheryl involuntarily raised an eyebrow at the screen, Toni’s fingers strumming their way down from Cheryl’s ribs to her lower abdomen. “And how do you know that?”

“You were three fingers knuckle deep inside me yesterday, remember?” Toni made sure to brush her lips against that spot on Cheryl’s neck. The shivers on Cheryl’s back were certainly helping the smug on Toni’s face.

“Toni,” Cheryl whispered, swallowing hard. “I really need to finish this.”

“You are no fun.” Toni complained before she moved her hand away from the button of Cheryl’s jeans, her arms wrapping around Cheryl’s waist over her shirt now. 

“I promise when I come back I will make it worth the wait, baby.”

“You better.”

* * *

_ “How’s LA treating you?” _

“Nothing like you would be, that’s for sure.” 

Cheryl tried to sound unbothered, but the frustration of being away from her girlfriend for the weekend had started to settle. The view from her hotel window at dawn was outstanding, like nothing she had ever seen before, but not having Toni there to witness it with her wasn’t making it worth it. 

The drive was tiresome, to say the least. Luckily, she didn’t have to go through a bumpy road, but a two-hour drive alone wasn’t exactly the nicest. The moment she stepped into her hotel room, that five-star hotel in the middle of Los Angeles that Cheryl wouldn’t even be able to afford to look at if it wasn’t for her current job, she felt relief running through her body and wished Toni was there with her.

_ How is a two-hour drive a near city?,  _ Cheryl mentally complained the second she closed the curtain, walking towards the bed right after. 

_ “This house feels weird without you, I don’t like this.” _

“Me neither, babe. I just want this weekend to end already so I can go home to you.”

Cheryl threw herself on the bed, allowing the feather pillow to comfort her back as she did so. The hours seemed to fly by and the darkness of the sky was weirdly soothing for Cheryl. It was late,  _ really  _ late and her body was begging for a good night of sleep, but she had priorities. 

On her way there, even with a bad signal, her phone blew up with emails and messages with notes for the next day’s meeting, so that was what Cheryl would spend the rest of her night doing. No fun at all.

_ “What time do you need to be there tomorrow?” _

“Seven sharp, but I will let you know when I’m actually in the meeting, we can talk before that.” 

Cheryl put her phone on speaker and tapped on the screen until her email inbox popped open and she started reading one by one, quickly tapping an answer as she did. 

_ “I was counting on that, yes.” _ Toni answered and the sigh of exhaustion that she heard coming from Cheryl threw her off. She either wasn’t paying attention at all or something was bothering her enough for her to go silent.  _ “Babe, are you okay?”  _

“Yeah, everything is fine, babe. Why?” She asked when her brain caught up with both things going on at the same time. 

“You sound weird…” Toni started and waited for the immediate response, but it took Cheryl even longer to answer her this time. 

The line went mute for a few seconds, but Cheryl didn’t realize she hadn’t answered until a notification popped on top of her screen and a text from Toni came through.

_ — what are you wearing? _

Cheryl shook her head in disbelief with a half smile on her face, a light chuckle making her torso bounce. “What is this, Toni?”

_ “The only way I can get you to answer me is through text, so do it.” _

“Are you serious right now?”

_ “More than ever.” _

Cheryl’s thumbs hovered over the screen for a second, wondering if she should keep that going if she knew exactly what Toni wanted and if she did end up getting it, the night wouldn’t end well for neither of them.

Without giving it a second thought, she quickly typed an answer on the notification bar and hit send before opening her messages app.

_ — your favorite  _

For a second Cheryl forgot about the email with crucial information she needed the next morning, her eyes now watching the three dots appearing at the bottom of her screen. 

_ — my favorite is when you’re not wearing anything, but i’m guessing it’s the black pair then, huh? _

“I can’t believe you’re making me do this.” Cheryl said, trying to distract Toni to buy herself some time to think of an answer. “We’re not fifteen anymore, you know that, right?”

_ “But it’s working, isn’t it?” _

“You’re insufferably horny sometimes.” 

It had been a while since they tried to keep any type of dirty talk going on through text since they had the house to themselves and could just get it done anytime they wanted, so Cheryl knew she needed to step up her game a little. 

_ — hm, i don’t know, i guess you’ll have to earn your way to find out _

“Cheryl…” The redhead heard Toni’s voice coming through the speakers, which she had totally forgotten that was still going on. Not that she could form and actually speak any coherent sentences anyway. 

“Two can play this game, sweetie.” 

_ — how do i know if it’s worth my time and effort? i think i need a sneak peek of what i’m getting myself into  _

Cheryl was not expecting Toni to not give in so easily. At this point she thought the pink-haired girl would’ve already stopped texting her because it would be too much since they’re far away from each other, but she was resisting and Cheryl hated that she could already feel the effect of it. 

Before Cheryl shifted in bed, she tapped on the green bar on top of the screen and muted the call. She didn’t want Toni listening to the sound of clothes being taken off and getting advantage out of it. Soon her shirt was somewhere lost in the middle of the bed sheets, her pale skin exposed as she tried to get a nice angle. 

It wouldn’t be the first time Toni would receive a picture of her in her bra, that was pretty common for them, but this time she was really putting some effort into making it look nicer. 

Cheryl hesitated for a second before she pressed  _ send  _ on the text with that picture, but oh well. 

Hearing Toni cuss under her breath the same second made it so,  _ so  _ worth it. 

_ — i do like what i see a lot. Black looks good on you _

_ — i think you’d like what you can’t see better _

_ — how are you so sure? _

_ — come over and take it off yourself. I think you’d like the view  _

Cheryl had to take a deep breath before she actually gathered up the courage to break it off. She searched for her shirt on the bed and put it back on, a braggily smile on her face as she watched the three dots appear and disappear for an entire minute. 

“Babe, I have to finish some things for work tomorrow and I’ll head to bed. I’ll talk to you tomorrow first thing in the morning, okay?”

_ “Cheryl, don’t you even dare.”  _ She heard Toni’s clearly bothered tone and had to hold in a laugh.  _ “You are not leaving me hanging and wet for the second time on the same day.” _

“Sorry, babe,” Cheryl said in a faux apology. “Maybe next time if you quit the teasing you will get a full view.”

_ “You are unbelievable. Cheryl!” _

“Love you, baby!”

_ “I hate you so much right now.”  _

“Do you, though?”

Cheryl heard Toni huffing and pictured her bunched up face on the other side. Adorable. 

_ “I could never. But you’re so paying for it tomorrow, Blossom.” _

“I would like to see you try.” 

_ “You really shouldn’t have said that, babe.” _ Toni answered and Cheryl could hear the sultriness in her tone and for a second she was actually scared of what Toni would pull.  _ “Talk to you tomorrow, then.” _

* * *

It never took that long for thirty minutes to pass in the entirety of Cheryl’s life. Her boss could keep talking for an hour if people let him and Cheryl could not have any more of Betty’s insufferable boyfriend thinking he has all the answers to every problem that is brought. 

At some point she found herself, sneakily, looking for the texts she had sent Toni the night before and let her mind wander to wherever that would’ve led if she had kept the conversation going. It was definitely a better distraction than to keep listening to the same topic being repeated over and over and over again.

When her phone buzzed again on her lap, a new incoming text message from Toni, Cheryl quickly took it in hand, opening her email app before she answered. Just in case. 

_ — Still not over? It’s been hours. _

Cheryl nodded in agreement to it. She really couldn’t handle any more at this point. She glanced up at the man talking nonstop across from the table, all eyes seeming to be on him as he talked about gains and decreasing numbers and some boring talk. 

_ — Four hours and seventeen minutes and counting. I seriously just want to go to the hotel room and not hear a word about marketing ever again.  _

“Now, I am going to ask you to work in trios and discuss this matter. How can we help our decreased numbers to strike again but without interfering on our good ones? All ideas are welcome and I would like a report at the end of our meeting.” 

Usually, his voice wouldn’t bother Cheryl much. Yes, he was petulant when he wanted to and had that insufferable air of superiority that got on Cheryl’s nerves all the time, but he was a good leader. Cheryl was just not having it that evening, and even less so when Betty and her boyfriend approached her, wheeling closer to her in the chair. 

“Cheryl, I was thinking we could have this done, all three of us.” 

“Of course, Betty, no problem at all.” Cheryl said, forcing a polite smile as she watched them pulling notepads and pens closer. “I have some notes on my phone from my last night studies, so I’ll give them another read and see if I find anything helpful.” 

_ — I am going to combust in anger if I don’t leave this place in ten minutes.  _

Toni’s answer came immediately and the second Cheryl laid eyes on it, she knew she was in deep trouble.

_ — Well.. _

The picture attached to it almost made Cheryl drop her phone and she could feel her cheeks getting warmer with all types of thoughts going through her head. 

Having her picture sent while they were in private spaces was completely different than having her girlfriend sending her a picture of her hand hanging over her completely exposed breast, her hand positioned in a way that covered her nipple just enough to make Cheryl’s head spin. Fucking tease. 

_ — Maybe there’s a nicer way to make you combust, babe.  _

It was embarrassing how easily that picture sent shivers down Cheryl’s spine and how speechless she got as she stared at it, her phone now almost completely under the table.

_ — what the fuck are you doing i’m still in the meeting _

Cheryl needed to distract herself from the effects the picture was having on her or people would start to notice how red her cheeks were about to turn and why she was zoning out so easily. 

Putting up with her co-workers was it, then. 

If anyone asked Cheryl what the hell they were talking about, she couldn’t explain a word. She was trying so hard, but she was failing at each attempt. Sure, with her eyes locked on the piece of paper on the table and her nods as she faked to agree with whatever they were saying was pretty convincing, but her mind was far, far away from that room.

_ — you know, just wondering how your mouth would feel here. I would much rather have your tongue than my fingers but… well  _

_— toni not when i’m_ _in public for god’s sake_

But all Cheryl could do was picture how it would feel to have her tongue brushing against Toni’s stiffen nipple and how she would definitely leave some light purple marks on the skin around it. The thought was making Cheryl’s lips dry.

_ — Don’t act like you don’t like it.  _

There was no denying that Cheryl was indeed liking it and the discomfort coming from the wetness pooled on her entrance was confirmation of that.

“What do you think, Cheryl?” 

“Huh?”

“Second or third option?” Betty asked, pointing to some notes on the paper. 

Cheryl had no idea. She didn’t even understand what was written and she was making no effort to do so.

“I think the third one is a good one,” she said, watching Betty’s face light up. 

She turned to her boyfriend and, with an arched eyebrow, said, “See? Told you this one would work better.”

Back to her phone, she opened Toni’s message one more time and read it again at least four times in order to get herself some time to think of what to answer. The adrenaline was deafening and she could practically hear her blood running through her veins. 

_ — what if i do? What are you going to do about it? _

Shivering in anticipation, Cheryl’s eyes darted to the clock at the top center of her screen. Seventeen minutes. All she needed to do was hang in there for seventeen minutes until she could go to her hotel room and give herself some sort of release. 

She knew her breathing wasn’t exactly normal. She could feel her chest rising up and down more heavily, and the warmth coming from her cheeks was bothering her to the point where she needed to press her cold fingers against the heated skin in order to keep it under control. 

_ — how do two fingers inside you sound? i know you’re wet enough to take it…  _

She was. Definitely was. It wasn’t helping that she could almost hear Toni’s whispering those words in her ear. Goosebumps. At least she could blame that one on the air conditioner. 

Her thumb pads typed aggressively on the screen, random letters that she hoped would come together by itself and form a coherent sentence because Cheryl was sure she couldn’t rely on her senses for that.

Three dots appeared again and the redhead swallowed hard. 

_ — are you wet for me baby? I love it when i can feel how wet you are without even taking your panties off  _

Too much. Cheryl looked around and didn’t see anyone paying no attention to her, except fucking Betty. 

The blonde frowned in genuine concern before she asked, “Are you okay, Cheryl? You look feverish.”

“I’m okay, Betty. I think the AC is too cold here, I’m probably just catching a cold.” She lied. “I’m sorry I haven’t been much talkative. Toni is sick at home and I’m just making sure she’s okay.” 

“Oh, don’t worry about it. We’ve got it from here.” She smiled politely and Cheryl felt guilty for a second. “Tell her I hope she gets well soon.”

Cheryl smiled weakly. “Thanks, Betty. I will let her know.”

Back to her phone, the redhead read the last text again and felt that freezing sensation at the pit of her stomach, the tingling on her clit becoming unbearably stronger. 

She crossed her legs, making sure to really press them together to try and get some friction on her clit. 

_ — i wish you could see i’m basically dripping for you  _

_ — god i wish i could be licking you clean right now, just how you like it _

_ — you think you know what i like, topaz? _

_ — you can’t fake those screams, baby. I know how to eat you out well enough to know that i’m doing you right _

_ — full of yourself much? I can probably fuck myself better than you can fuck me, sweetie _

_ — go on and try to make yourself cum five times in a row. we both know you only cum that hard when i’m fucking you and sucking your clit at the same time _

Cheryl prayed the gasp that came out of her mouth wasn’t audible or she would be  _ screwed.  _

Luckily, by the time she raised her head to look around, everyone was already standing up and handing the reports to her boss, including Betty. She could finally go to the hotel and do whatever she needed to get off. 

Quickly, she shoved her phone in her purse, picking up her notepad and her pen and not even bothering to put the lid back on it before she said her goodbyes and left, almost literally running out of the building towards her car.

The moment Cheryl sat down on the driver’s seat she let out a deep breath that she didn’t even know she was holding in. Holy fuck. 

She took her phone from her purse and dialed Toni’s number. It didn’t take more than two seconds for her to hear her girlfriend’s voice on the other side.

_ “Hey, babe. How was the meeting?” _

Cheryl knew that tone. That fake innocent voice that she put on every time she wanted to get away with something. It was adorable, to say the least, but now it was turning Cheryl on even more and she mentally cussed about it.

“How would I know?” Cheryl answered, her voice filled with frustration. “I was too busy picturing you fucking me in the middle of that room.” 

_ “So you were just pretending you didn’t like it, huh?” _

“Fuck you,” Cheryl said firmly, and for a second even she believed it. “Betty says get better, by the way.”

_ “What?” _

“I had to lie and say you were fucking sick because it was written all over my face what I was doing on my phone all that time.”

“ _ Smart _ ,” she chuckled. “ _ Alright, I will call you later, babe. Let me know when you get to the hotel room _ .”

“Antoinette Topaz, you are so screwed.”

“ _ We will see about that _ .” 

Cheryl looked at her phone screen incredulously when she heard Toni hanging up the phone and for a second she wished she had fucked Toni before she left. Payback really wasn’t doing Cheryl any favors.

* * *

When Cheryl stepped inside her hotel room she felt her head spinning. Her co-workers were all gathering together to have some drinks, but Cheryl had politely refused the invitation. The last thing she wanted was to be around people. 

She threw her purse on the armchair next to the door, kicking her heels off everywhere. 

Bathroom. She desperately needed a bath. 

While she let the faucet on to fill the bathtub, she went back inside the room to get her phone. Not that she was expecting Toni to send anything else, but it wouldn’t hurt if she did. Maybe she did.  _ Hopefully  _ she did. 

Cheryl’s eyes met an empty lockscreen, just the usual timestamp and date. She huffed in disappointment, but well, she deserved it. She had left Toni all turned on and now karma was back to bite her.

As she was about to start getting undressed, she heard her phone vibrating on the sink and her heart skipped a beat in anticipation. Deep down she knew Toni wouldn’t let it slide, so whatever she was calling her for would be, to say the least,  _ enjoyable.  _

But when Cheryl took a closer look at the screen, it was an incoming FaceTime call. 

She tapped on the green button and picked up the phone to be on her eye level.

“Baby, are you okay?” Cheryl asked with a frown the second Toni’s face appeared on the screen. She couldn’t exactly tell where Toni was because the room was dimly lit and her phone was too close to her face, anyways. Cheryl wasn’t exactly complaining because Toni had applied lip balm. Of course she had. Toni knew it drove her crazy how good her lips looked when she applied it. 

Of course. She should’ve known. Texting and sending pictures wasn’t enough apparently. She had to go and plot an entire stage just to get back at her. 

_ “Yes, baby, I’m fine,” _ she smiled and Cheryl’s heart dropped to her stomach when she noticed that her eyes got slightly smaller when she did. But there was something about it that didn’t say cute about it.  _ “It just came to me that you never showed me how your room looks.” _

Cheryl frowned at the way Toni was acting, but she wasn’t completely surprised. “I didn’t think it would be relevant. Do you want to take a look around?”

Cheryl asked and, as Toni nodded in agreement with her eyes locked on the screen, walked out of the bathroom, flipping her camera so she could show Toni around. 

“Well, there’s this armchair,” she pointed to the black, cushioned armchair on the corner where her purse had been a few minutes ago. “The bed over there, this desk over here that looks more like a shelf, if we’re being honest…” 

“ _ It looks expensive _ .” Toni said as she analyzed the place. “ _ I have a question. Can you move that armchair and put it at the desk? As if you were using it to study or something? _ ”

“You’re acting very weird,” Cheryl responded. “But I think so. Let me see.”

Cheryl put her phone on the desk and easily carried the armchair to place it where Toni had asked her to. She picked her phone up again and flipped the camera so it was facing her now. 

“Yeah, it’s fine. Why are you asking me this?”

“ _ I want to show you a video, but you have to be sitting for this. Can you rest the phone against the wall on the desk and see if you can still see your screen? _ ”

Cheryl did as she was asked to. The angle her phone was in caught her entire body almost, from her waist up. If she slid back in the armchair she could probably see her entire body easily. She could see the screen, thank God for her huge phone. 

“Yeah baby, I can see perfectly. Why?”

“ _ Turn off the faucet. _ ”

“Huh?”

“ _ The bathtub. You’re filling it. Turn it off. _ ”

“Why?”

“ _ Just do it. And come back _ .”

“You are  _ so weird, _ ” Cheryl mumbled as she walked towards the bathroom and did as she was asked to. She wasn’t going to lie and say that she wanted to just take a bath and rest, but if her girl needed her, then so be it.

But the moment Cheryl sat down in the armchair again, her jaw dropped and she had to control her breathing for a second because Toni was wearing nothing but a pair of white, lacy underwear and bra. Cheryl’s favorite. 

Toni was laying on the bed, the phone apparently resting against her vanity because she could see the edge of the bed and Toni’s entire body perfectly. 

“What are you doing?” 

Cheryl regretted asking the minute she watched a mischievous smile growing on Toni’s lips as she shifted in bed. 

“ _ Call it… Payback. _ ” Toni answered and even through the phone Cheryl could hear the sultriness of it. How she went an octave down as she spoke the last word. 

Shivers. 

“Toni…”

“ _ You were too busy earlier today and you left me here, all wet for you… _ ” Cheryl couldn’t look away for a second as Toni shifted in bed, her body fully on the camera. Toni reached for her back, making the redhead choke on her own gasp as she watched Toni taking her bra off so,  _ so fucking  _ slowly. “ _ So I thought… _ ”

“No,” Cheryl muttered. “You’re not going to do this.”

_ “Yes, I am. _ ” Toni smiled directly at the camera, but Cheryl paid no mind to it since all she could see was Toni’s perky breasts entirely exposed. She felt her fingertips tingling and all she wanted to do was  _ touch  _ her. Anywhere, in any way. “ _ You don’t get to leave me hanging and get away with it. Take off your shirt _ .” 

“Toni,” was all Cheryl could say. Her mind was too clouded with lust and her brain wasn’t catching up with her vocal chords. She swallowed hard as she watched Toni’s expression change. 

_ “I’m in charge tonight, so if I say take off your shirt, you do it _ .” 

“Fuck,” she whispered to herself, trying to recompose. She loved it when Toni was bossy like that, but it wasn’t going to work if she didn’t step up. 

Like a switch, Cheryl’s entire expression changed from desperation to a commanding one in seconds, and judging by Toni’s physical response to it, it was going to work perfectly. She was too stubborn to let Toni get what she wanted like that and Cheryl was going to make sure she knew that two could play the boss card.

The redhead pulled her shirt off her body and held it in a pinch between her thumb and index finger as she stared at Toni, dropping it to the floor seconds later. She smiled victoriously when she saw Toni biting down her bottom lip, her eyes going up and down as she watched Cheryl pull the armchair further back so her entire body was on display.

“Like that?” Cheryl asked and the response took more than she expected it would to come. 

“ _ Just like that. But you’re still too dressed. You look so hot in those jeans, but I prefer when they’re on the floor. _ ”

“As you wish.” 

Cheryl stood up and slid the jeans down her thighs as slowly as she could, watching Toni’s eyes moving at each movement. 

_ This is going to be fun,  _ she thought. 

When Cheryl sat back down this time, she threw one leg over the arm of the armchair, giving Toni an almost perfect view of what she wanted the most. She was pretty sure she heard Toni cussing when she did, and even more sure that Toni could see her wetness soaking through the fabric. 

“You think you’re the only one who was left wet and hanging, baby?” Cheryl teased, taking her index finger and gently strumming its way down to her hip bone. 

She was  _ desperate  _ to touch herself. She was so turned on that it physically hurt when she spread her legs and felt the sensitive skin on her clit stretch at the movement. But if Toni thought she was going to torture her like that, she was so,  _ so  _ wrong. 

“Look at this mess that you made,” Cheryl said, her fingertips now sliding lightly over the fabric, the slightest of frictions sending shivers down her body when she hovered her finger over her clit.

Cheryl noticed how Toni’s fingernails were scratching her own thighs as she gripped them, trying to feel something other than the tight feeling on her clit. “And now you’re not here to lick it clean.”

Suddenly, Toni’s hand was gripping her breast, holding her nipple between her fingers as she laid on the bed and opened her legs a little. She thought she heard Toni humming in pleasure as she did, which made her clit throb. 

“ _ Cheryl, take it off.”  _ It was almost inaudible over the moans that Toni was holding back. 

“Take what off, baby?” Cheryl teased. She knew damn well what she meant. She reached for her back and unclasped the bra with one hand, without letting the straps fall down her shoulder. Cheryl rested her hand on top of the strap, holding it in place before it could fall. “This?” 

“ _ Yeah, _ ” Toni answered, her fingers rolling her nipple between them as she did. “ _ Everything. Take it all off. _ ” 

“Bossy, aren’t we?” Cheryl said, her fingernails sliding the straps off her shoulders and discarding the bra onto the floor. 

Toni gasped at the sight of Cheryl’s perky breasts once her arm got out of the way. She could see they were hard and she felt shivers going down her spine. Toni’s free hand immediately went from her thigh to rub her center over the thin fabric, see-through soaked by now. 

“Hands off.” Cheryl demanded when she saw Toni’s hand moving between her legs. “Not yet.” 

“ _ Cheryl, come on, _ ” the pink-haired girl complained. “ _ It’s been hours. Please, baby _ .”

“No,” she repeated. “Just when I say so.” 

Cheryl took her sweet time on her breasts, her stiff nipples begging for attention. Goosebumps ran all over her body when her cold hands met the heated yet sensitive skin, the stimulation sending currents of lust all over her body. Toni’s eyes were fixed on her, and Cheryl saw that at some point she had matched her movements and pace on her own chest with the redhead’s. 

“Take your underwear off. Slowly. Spread your legs right after.” Cheryl said sternly and watched Toni gulp and nod. 

Cheryl had no idea that watching Toni undress herself like that would wreck her that much. She had undressed Toni several times and even the pink-haired girl herself had done it in front of her, but to watch and not be able to do anything was oddly exhilarating. 

An audible moan escaped Cheryl’s lips the moment she watched Toni spreading her legs and her glistening center appeared, completely on display. It was killing Cheryl inside not being able to touch her, to  _ taste  _ her, and definitely making her wetter at the second. 

“ _ Your turn _ ,” Toni said, her impatient legs shifting around just to give her any type of friction she could get. 

The pink-haired girl watched in awe as Cheryl slid the last piece of fabric off her body, a string of wetness breaking when it lost contact with her skin. Toni lost count of how many  _ fucks  _ she muttered, her heart skipping too many beats as it clenched harder inside her chest. 

“Do everything I do.” It was a demand that Toni happily obliged. 

One of Cheryl’s hands slid down her body and gripped her inner thigh,  _ way too close  _ to her center. She watched as Toni did the same, her head falling back just a little as her eyes rolled back.

“Spread it wider,” Cheryl asked and let out a whimper as Toni spread her legs completely, her thighs almost resting against the mattress. 

Toni was  _ soaked _ . Her pussy was drenched in a way that Cheryl had never seen before and it was making her mouth water at the vision. Her lips had dried at the sight, making her lick them wet again and taking her bottom lip between her teeth as she did. 

“ _ Baby, please _ ,” Toni muttered in a moan, her thighs shaking just the slightest due to her position. Her eyes were still closed, head thrown back. 

“Look at me.” Cheryl asked. Toni slowly lifted up her head and stared at the screen.

The image of the redhead resting against the armchair with her dripping center was too much. She could see a droplet of her wetness dripping down, her fingers twitching in need to touch her, to  _ fuck _ her. 

“Look at me and beg.” 

_ “Cheryl…”  _

“Look at me,” she repeated, her own head falling back now at the image on her phone. She quickly lifted her head back up, and this time Toni could notice how her eyes had gotten darker with lust. “And beg.” 

It was nothing like it was when they were face to face, but there was something about not being together or able to feel each other that drove them crazy. They couldn't control it and both of them were insanely desperate. 

Cheryl stared at the screen and the moment her eyes locked with Toni’s through that screen, she knew she wouldn't be able to wait any longer. 

“ _ Please _ ,” Toni said and Cheryl definitely lost it. 

“Fuck, Toni,” she whispered, mostly to herself. “Fuck yourself and pretend your fingers are mine.” 

Both of them moaned loudly at the same time when their hands met their soaked centers. 

When Cheryl’s fingers met her clit she got so lightheaded she thought she would pass out. She watched Toni’s fingers moving between her own legs slowly, coating them with her juices before she circled her clit. Cheryl copied the movements, which made her legs twitch in response. 

Cheryl’s moans were  _ heavenly.  _ As Toni’s hand moved on her clit, she felt her walls clenching around nothing every time she caught a glimpse of Cheryl throwing her head back, her eyes rolled back, and her fingers completely soaked moving easily on her clit. The pink-haired girl could hear the wet noises coming from Cheryl’s pussy and it made her wetter and her lips dry. 

“Toni,” Cheryl moaned breathly. “Inside. Please.” 

“ _ Don't stop on your clit. Use both of your hands _ .” Toni said, doing the same. “ _ Your dominant hand on your clit, push two fingers inside with the other. _ ” 

Cheryl’s legs twitched to close as a response to the stimulation, her walls immediately clenching around her fingers with the sudden yet needed touch. She gulped at how easily she entered herself, her dominant hand never stopping the circles on her clit. 

Toni couldn't hold in the moan that left her lips when she started thrusting inside herself, desperate for a release. Slow, steady thrusts that made her core twitch every time her fingers reached that spot. But when Cheryl copied those movements she was sure she saw an entire galaxy because it was all too much. The feeling was drunkenly and the more she pictured Toni there, closer to the edge she would get. 

Being worked up for hours was making it easier for Toni to cum as well. She could feel that tight feeling pooling down and she wasn't sure if she could hold it in any longer. 

“Don’t stop,” Toni begged, her voice hoarse and low. “Keep going just like that.” 

It wasn't Cheryl fucking her, but she was doing exactly as Cheryl was and it helped that she pictured the redhead between her legs, working on her clit. 

“Baby, I’m so close,” Cheryl cried out, the feeling overwhelming her. She was starting to lose strength on her thrusting hand, her clit too overstimulated by now. 

“ _ Don't stop. _ ” Toni demanded this time and watched Cheryl’s head falling back, her fingers coated in white juices. “ _ Fuck, don’t stop,” _

Cheryl didn't, and the last time her fingers hit her spot combined with the circles on her clit, she felt her body getting weak as her orgasm hit her full force. She tried to keep her eyes open to watch Toni, but it was too strong. Hearing Toni scream her name was good enough. 

They both rode out their orgasms, their bodies falling further back in exhaustion. Cheryl still felt the aftershocks on her legs and she had no strength to move them. 

“That was… interesting.” Cheryl said, with a certain difficulty, as she tried to steady her breathing again. She wiped her fingers clean on her thigh, trying not to move her legs because every single touch on her clit would be too much now. 

“ _ To say the least. _ ” Toni said in response. “ _ But I still would rather have you fucking me here _ .” 

“Doesn't even compare,” Cheryl agreed. “But maybe I should leave you hanging more often.” 

Cheryl raised her eyebrows victoriously when she saw Toni biting down her lip one more time before she shook her head in disbelief 

_ “When are you coming home again?”  _ Toni asked, grabbing the phone again to hold it closer to her face. 

“Tomorrow.” 

_ “But don't you have another meeting tomorrow morning?” _

“I have better things to do at home,” Cheryl answered with a wink. 

“You’re impossible,” Toni responded with a head shake, taking a moment to appreciate how pretty Cheryl looked, even with messy hair, pink cheeks and sweat dripping from the corner of her forehead. “And tired, it seems. Go take your bath, we can talk more when you’re in bed.”

“Okay, give me twenty,” Cheryl shifted in the armchair, moving her leg that was up on the armchair with a certain discomfort due to the position she was for such a long time. “Try not to miss me so much.”

“If I do I can always FaceTime you again,” she responded with an inevitable smirk, making Cheryl sigh with the images in her head from minutes ago.

“Save some for tomorrow.”

“Oh, I’ve got enough to keep you on your toes for days,” Toni answered. “Or better, on your knees.” 

Considering the twitchness of her thighs and that goddamn arousal coming back, Cheryl knew that she wouldn’t be able to relax, or sleep, any time soon. 

Right after they said their awkward goodbyes, Cheryl hung up the phone and placed it on the bed as she whispered, “If this is what I get every time I have to be away for work I am definitely going to go on work trips more often.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! feel free to leave a feedback below and i'll see you next time!


End file.
